Kingdom hearts another journey
by Sora17
Summary: Our heros must embark on another journey this time through the anime universe. Maleficent has a new plan with your favrite anime villians and the Organization is back! We're currently working on the FMA and Samurai7 we finshed Trigun and Kenshin's worlds.
1. Prolouge

Authors notes: Hey guys it's me Sora17 and my sister Nozomi.

N: Hiya!

S: We've wanted to do this fic for a while. But I want it to be as entertaining as possible for my readers.

N: So if there are any worlds you want our heroes to go to just leave a review of the anime.

S: So far I'm introducing the villains by voices. If you can tell who everyone is you are a true otaku.

N: Otaku, otaku, otaku.

Disclaimer: We do not own KH yet, but soon very soon we shall rule everything! –insert evil laughter here-

Kingdom Hearts another Journey

Prologue

One morning Sora was resting on the beach at Destiny Islands. It had been about six months since Donald, Goofy, and the King had gone back to their world. Sora was glad to be home but part of him still yearned for adventure. Sora yawned and decided to take a nap, as a soothing wind ruffled his spiky brown hair.

Riku walked by to find Sora snoozing again. "Wake up Sora", said Riku. Sora slowly opened his eyes to gaze upon Riku. "Are you dreaming about 'him' again?" Riku asked, already knowing the answer. Sora had been dreaming about Roxas ever since they fused, about Roxas' time in Twilight Town, his time in the organization, and just recently about Namine and him.

But before Sora could make his reply he and Riku noticed a hooded figure walking across the beach. There was no mistake about it. It was the Organization's uniform.

The hooded figure noticed Sora and Riku drawing their weapons. "Run. Run away!" he shrieked and ran. Sora and Riku gave chase they chased him until he summoned a portal in which they chased him through and landed in another world.

Little did they know they were being watched by Maleficent's new group in the Castle That Never Was.

"That's him the key blade bearer," Said Maleficent in all her glory.

"The boy looks easy enough to defeat." said a voice.

"I wouldn't go underestimating him. Orochimaru remember he defeated Captain Barbosa and the others" said Pete.

"All it means is that they were weak. If you're strong you live, if you're weak you die." A confident voice replied. "I can deal with him easily."

"What would the fun in that be? We should make him suffer first," said a mysterious voice. "What are your plans?" The mysterious voice asked a shadowy figure with a staff.

"Now that is a secret." The one with a staff replied, in a sing-song voice.

"Why don't you let me take care of this? I could take his body then the key blade will be ours." Said the one called Orochimaru.

"It has to do with the heart not the body Lord Orochimaru. Now you're starting to remind me of my master." A proud voice reasoned.

"Enough. Superior beings such as you shouldn't bicker like this." A monotone voice spoke.

"Bite your tongue, Legato Bluesummers!" Orochimaru yelled.

"So tell us more about this organization that turned down my offer." The mysterious voice said turning to Maleficent.

"They're a troublesome lot. But without a stronghold or leader they'll be child's play." Maleficent explained.

"They're just a bunch of monkeys." A feminine voice spoke up.

"You're no prize yourself." The confident voice interrupted.

"Shut Up!" The one with the feminine voice shouted.

"Will you all stop your bitchen and get along?!" A crazed rough voice said.

"Tell that to all your other personalities, Sensui the black angel." Legato answered the man.

"Silence, all of you." Maleficent ordered, hushing the others until the mysterious voice spoke.

"Let's go back and review the plan again. The one with the keyblade and all his friends will get their's soon enough.

The whole group disappeared as laugher filled the air till all was silent.

A/N: How was it, it's short because it is the prologue. Please tell us in a review what anime world our hero's should go to first. Nya! Ja ne! Remember reviews make us update faster. (^.^)


	2. Planet Gunsmoke

AN: S-I'd like to thank our three reviewers Edward's Sweetheart, Lifes. Lover, and PEJP Bengtzone.

N-I'd also like to thank those who added us to favorites and put us on their alert list.

S- Now for the pointless disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts or Trigun.

N-At least not till we nuke the original owners….

S-Nozomi!

N-Oooopsss :P

S-I put in some things for fans of the Legato Show.

S and N- Please read and review. Enjoy.

Kingdom Hearts another journey

Chapter 1:

Sora and Riku woke up to find themselves in another world. It was hot, unbearably hot, until they noticed a man dressed in red giving them water. He had blonde spiked hair and sported sunglasses covering his eyes.

**PLANET GUNSMOKE**

"Oh! You two are finally awake. I found you guys sleeping in the desert; not a very good idea. By the way I'm Vash nice to meet you. You don't look like you're from around here. What are your names?" The man called Vash said while closing his canteen of water.

Just as Sora and Riku were giving their names they felt a cold chill as a blue-haired man dressed in white coat sat down on a bench right behind them. He was eating a hotdog and started to communicate telepathically.

"I found you Vash the Stampede and warriors of the key blade." He said in a monotone voice.

"Who are you?" Riku thought in response. Riku was used to talking in his mind with Xehenort's heartless.

"Legato …Legato Bluesummers," came the answer. "I've come to warn you. I'm afraid your lives are going to end, _today_." Legato replied.

Vash drew his gun while Sora and Riku drew their blades. They put them down when a little dark-haired girl came up to the bench Legato sat at.

Legato put his hand in a brown paper bag and pulled out a second hotdog. Legato gave the little girl the second hotdog and started to rub the girl's head.

"He doesn't seem like a bad guy." Sora said to Riku and Vash.

"Maybe he just likes little girls." Riku told him.

"Riku that's just wrong." Sora retorted.

Legato stopped rubbing the girl's head and grabbed it. Sora, Vash, and Riku all gasped about to draw their weapons to stop the assault when Legato let go, holding his hands in the air. The girl ran away laughing with a big grin plastered to her face, oblivious.

Legato laughed. "You're reactions were better then I'd hoped for."

The three heroes grabbed their weapons.

"Oh no. You still have time, no sense in rushing to your deaths." Legato said.

"I could kill you and everyone in this town in a second if I wanted to. But today I've come only as a messenger. Your deaths will be at the hands of a group called the Gung-Ho Guns. Oh! I might have left a little present for you. Ciao."

Legato got up and walked away leaving behind his lunch bag. Just then a scream was heard from one of the buildings. A woman came out being chased by soldier heartless. Vash fired a round of bullets to drive the heartless away from the civilians. Then Sora and Riku finished the heartless off with their keyblades.

"Wow. I've never seen weapons like that before. Come too think of it I don't think I've ever seen those weird things either." Vash said putting his gun away.

"They're called heartless." Sora explained. They are made from the darkness in people's hearts."

"You've seen those things before?" Vash asked Sora and Riku.

"You won't believe us but we're not from this world." Sora continued.

"Why wouldn't I believe you guys? Actually I'm not from this planet either." Vash told our heroes. "Well I guess we should talk about this somewhere private come to the place I'm staying."

Meanwhile Legato was giving Maleficent the 'grand tour' of his head quarters.

"These are my minions the Gung-Ho Guns. I've already sent some of them to engage our little friends in a duel. They will be more than a match for them. But anyway, we have here Dominique the Cyclops, Caine the long shot, Rai-Dei the blade, Gray the nine lives, Leonof the puppet master, Hopperd the gauntlet, Zazie the beast and last but far from least Midvaley the horn freak." Legato said while pointing to each member."

"Would you like to blow my horn?" Midvaley asked.

"And I suppose Chapel must be absent today." Legato said ignoring Midvaley's comment.

"So you think they can handle Sora and the others?" Maleficent asked.

"Give us some credit. Do really think my master hires push overs?" Legato asked in response. "I'm more worried that most of them won't have the chance to show off to you. You see I've already sent Monev the Gale and E.G Mine in case Monev fails."

"I'm still not convinced and by that last comment neither are you." Maleficent responded.

Just then Dominique seemingly teleported over to Maleficent and placed a gun under her chin. "I take it you'll feel more comfortable if I joined in." She suggested.

"Yes. That would put my mind at ease." Maleficent said trying to regain her normal composer.

"Good. Now that that's all taken care of let me introduce you to my master, Knives." Said Legato.

Later after Sora, Vash, and Riku had just finished dealing with another swarm of Heartless. They heard a man clapping.

He was a muscular, very muscular and dressed in purple with a red visor. He spoke in a loud roaring voice as he said, "Well done I'd expect nothing less from Vash the Stampede and the Keyblade bearer. I am Monev the Gale and I'm the last person you'll ever meet. NOW YOU AND THIS TOWN WILL DIE TOGETHER!" He then fired a round of bullets from two chain guns attached to his arms.

His bullets shot right through buildings destroying everyone and everything in sight.

Vash dodged and returned fire. Sora and Riku used their magic to hit Monev. 'This guy's good but he's got nothing on Xigbar', thought Sora.

"I'll hold him off you two try to get the towns people to safety!" Vash yelled to Sora and Riku.

"Still helping others at a time like this you really are weak but don't worry it'll all be over soon!!" Yelled Monev.

As the three of them ran Vash yelled for all the people to run away but some of them were still caught by Monev's bullets.

"At last Vash the stampede is no more now I'm free!!" Yelled Monev.

Just then Vash fired and hit Monev.

"They're dead. People are dead." Vash said in a serious voice with his eyes looking like the Diablo.

"Who the hell cares?!" Monev replied.

"They're dead. And now you'll join them!" Vash yelled, putting a gun to Monev's head.

"NO! WAIT! PLEASE I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Monev yelled.

"Don't do it Vash!" Sora shouted as Riku and he ran towards Vash.

"Where can I find your boss?!" Vash demanded.

"I-I don't know!! All I know is that he made a pact with a dark woman named Maleficent."

"Maleficent?!" Sora and Riku exclaimed in unison.

"What does Maleficent want!?" Sora asked.

"I don't know please believe me!!" Monev pleaded.

Then Vash, Sora, and Riku turned and walked away.

"Hey! Is it really ok for you to be that trusting? What if I decided to shoot you in the back?" Monev asked.

"I'm not that trusting. My hand never left the trigger." Said Vash.

Back at the castle that never was.

Monev has failed but I have confidence that Dominique will succeed. Said Legato.

I still think you should just let me handle it and will be fine. Said the confident voice.

Give it a rest Shishio Legato's got it under control all you'd do is get in his way said Orochimaru.

Ha-ha Mummy man got dissed. Said the girly voice.

Will you shut up Frieza!! Said Shishio.

The next day on Planet Gunsmoke Sora, Vash, and Riku were heading for the next town when all of a sudden they saw Monev's corpse pined to a wall and the culprit standing right next to it was a skinny man but he was armored like a navel mine.

"Did you kill him!?" Asked Vash.

"So what if I did? What are you gonna do about it? I am E.G Mine. I'm here to take your life." Those were his last words as a purple shard like crystal missile came down and shoot him.

"Have you been a good boy?" Called a voice.

'I know that voice,' thought Sora.

"Long time no see Sora or should I say Roxas?" The man cloaked with a black hood asked.

"Who are you?" Asked Vash.

"I'm Xigbar the Free Shooter." Xigbar replied pulling down his hood to expose his face. Xigbar had a scar on his face and an eye patch on one eye.

"Do you work for Legato?" Asked Vash.

"As if," said Xigbar. "I'm with the organization."

"But… I killed you." Sora spat as Xigbar took out his weapons

"Well I'd love to play with you guys but it looks like you have another play mate to deal with." After saying this Xigbar teleported away leaving behind two words... "Have fun"

"What did he mean by another play mate?" Riku asked.

"I believe that would be me." Said a woman in a trench coat with a gun pointed at Riku's head.

"I'm Dominique the Cyclops. You boys are pretty careless I could have killed you at least three times by now." Dominique said.

"Oh yeah? Well I could have grouped you at least seven times ……..okay make that six times." Said Vash confidently.

Just then Dominique noticed one of the buttons on her shirt missing revealing a black bra underneath.

"Wait when did he have time to…?" Said a blushing Sora.

"You're a pervert." said Riku pointing at Vash.

"That's it!" Dominique yelled, firing two bullets at Riku.

Vash quickly fired two bullets at the two heading for Riku, making all four bullets drop to the ground.

"Tsk!" Dominique said pulling out her gun firing six more bullets.

"Get out the way!" Vash yelled.

Our heroes were able to dodge all the bullets except one that hit Sora's shoulder.

"Ugh!" Sora cried out after being hit.

"Now you can't use that pesky little keyblade." Dominique stated.

"Owww…"

"Sora here. Cure!" Riku said as Sora's shoulder wound disappeared, much to the dismay of Dominique.

"How?" Dominique questioned more to herself than the others.

"If you only hit one of us the other can heal the wounded one." Riku explained.

"But that means…" Dominique began.

"You're gonna get served." Riku finished for her.

"Or that I have to hit all three of you before another can heal you." Dominique stated.

But this proved to be two hard for Dominique. After many blows and healings Dominique was left to worn out to battle.

"Impossible! How could I lose?" screamed Dominique.

Just then two girls and a Priest walked in on the scene.

"Vash what have you been doing? You letcher." Said the shorter blue haired girl noticing Dominique's blouse was opened.

Then suddenly Dominique was gone.

"Vash what's going on?" Asked the larger brown haired girl.

"It's not his fault. It's that creep Legato's. Said Sora.

"Who's Legato?!" Demanded the blue haired girl.

"Legato Bluesummers," said the black haired priest. He had a huge object in the shape of a cross with him. "He's the one controlling the Gung-Ho Guns I just took care of two of them myself Gray the Nine Lives and Leanof the Puppet Master."

"Yeah that's the creep." Sora said.

"Ohh…. Hi! I'm Millie! This is my partner…" Millie was cut off by the blue haired girl before she could finish.

"I'm Meryll. Who the hell are you?" Meryll interrupted.

"Gee… Nice to meet you too lady. Anyways I'm Riku and this is…" This time Riku was interrupted by Sora.

"I'm Sora!" Sora shouted, happy that he was able to introduce himself before Riku could.

"And I'm Nicholas D. Wolfwood but just call me Wolfwood." The priest, Wolfwood said.

"Well Legato seems your Gung-ho guns were as insufficient as we feared." Said Maleficent.

"Hmm what should we do now?" Asked Midvaley.

"I'll say what we do." said Knives coming out from the shadows.

"Have Wolfwood lead them to the desert there we'll have the remaining Gung-ho guns all face them at once." Knives said cackling.

"And if that fails?" Inquired Maleficent.

"Then I'll deal with them myself." Said Legato with a smirk.

"Soon this planet will be swarming with heartless." Said Knives "and then at last this plauge known as humanity will be no more. Hahahahahahahahahahahhahahahhaha!"

After Wolfwood leaded our heroes to the desert, Legato could be seen on a high slope.

"So you have all come." Said Legato. "You poor fools. Thanks for your help Wolfwood but I'm afraid I'm going to have to force you into retirement. Now farewell."

Riku takes on Rai Dei the Blade. Sora fights Hoppered the Gaunlet and later goes to capture Zaizie the beast. Wolfwood and the two girls are busy dealing with Zazie's monsters and Heartless. Vash went after Caine the long shot.

Meanwhile Midvaley is having troubles of his own as he takes on our favorite Sitar player, Demyx.

"Dance water dance." Demyx said making five water clones to attack Midvaley.

"Heh. Your puny water clones are no match for my horn." Midvaley told Demyx.

"Ohhhh… I told them they were sending the wrong guy." Demyx said panicking as his clones were blast away.

"You got to stay cool." Midvaley said before blowing a song into his horn.

Then Vash, Riku, Wolfwood and Sora arrived to see the two musicians fighting.

"Okay, let's postpone our fight until we take care of the Keyblade bearer." Said Midvaley

"Sounds good to me." Said Demyx bit nervous.

Both Midvaley and Demyx began playing their respected instruments.

Demyx and Midvaley stood back to back. Midvaley used his horn to deflect Vash and Wolfwood's bullets while Demyx made his water fly across the area and attack Riku and Sora.

"C'mon stick to the beat", said Midvaley and Demyx in Unison.

From the distance Legato used his mind control powers to put innocent civilians in the way of the fight.

"Get out the way or you'll be hurt!" Sora exclaimed.

"I don't think they can. Look at them. They're being controlled by someone!" Riku yelled.

"Legato." Vash said knowing who it was.

"Dance Water Dance!" Demyx yelled bringing a tidal wave crashing on the heroes.

"Wow a tidal wave in the desert." Vash said as the others ran away leaving Vash alone to be hit by the water, still in awe.

"Tsk! It's time for the big guns." Wolfwood said unwrapping his cross revealing a giant… gun?!

Vash picked himself up and fired his gun at Midvaley.

Wolfwood fired his gun at Demyx. Sadly all Sora and Riku could do is watch. Midvaley's horn prevented the two keyblade bearers from getting close enough to fight, so they decided to cast Cure on everyone.

Midvaley stayed cool and just kept playing. While Demyx, being scared shitless of Wolfwood's gun started to run around screaming.

"Stay still you bastard!" Wolfwood yelled over to Demyx.

"No way. You've got to be crazy if you think I'm just going to stand still and let you shot me." Demyx replied.

Demyx once again surrounded himself with water clones.

Vash and Wolfwood shot at the water clones while Sora and Riku surround Midvaley. Riku tried to attack Midvaley from the front. But was blown away by Midvaley's horn.

Sora then tried to swing at Midvaley from behind but was countered by Midvaley's horn also.

However Midvaley's horn lost it's b-flat when it clashed with Sora's keyblade.

"The show may be over but it's not time for the curtain to fall yet." Midvaley said revealing a bomb hidden inside his horn.

"Oh Shit!" exclaimed Wolfwood.

"What should we do?" asked Sora.

"Running might be a good idea." replied Demyx.

"Works for me." said Wolfwood.

"Noooo don't do it!!!" Vash pleaded while the others ran.

After the explosion our hero's ran to the top of the cliff where they had Legato cornered

"So you have all come unfortunately your to late." Said Legato he was much tanner than before and had dawned an outfit that resembled the one belonging to Xeonhorts heartless.

"Now that Maleficent's made me into a heartless I'm a superior being." Legato continued.

"There's nothing superior about the heartless!" Sora shouted.

"Hmmm? Better than you human trash."

Everyone began to charge legato.

Suddenly everyone stopped dead in their tracks. "You forgot I have the power to control people's bodies." Legato said flying above them.

Millie and Meryl came out and shot Legato in the back multiple times.

"It will take more than your bullets to harm me, humans." Said Legato. He then took control of their bodies as well.

"Now will you all stop hitting yourselves?" taunted Legato using his mind control powers.

Legato then summoned a swarm of heartless and let go of everyone.

The heartless were easily defeated by our hero's who tried in vain to attack Legato in the process.

After the heartless were defeated with little resistance from Legato, Legato made a chilling announcement.

"Good job but of course you realize that those heartless are made up from of the entire population of the next town." Legato said smirking. 

Everyone gasped in horror.

"Yes Maleficent turned everyone in the next town, including the little children into heartless and you killed them all." Said Legato with another sadistic grin.

"No….. no… noooooooooooo!!" Cried Vash. Who then collapsed on the floor with tears.

"You monster!" shouted Riku.

"Oh and of course Sora you must know every heartless you ever killed was once a person, just like you." Legato said tormenting Sora.

"Stop it!" Yelled Sora.

"I've heard enough out of you!" Wolfwood shouted, who then shot Legato in the head with a gun he had hidden in his cross.

Then Riku finished Legato off.

As Legato faded away back into darkness he left behind these words. "I understand I was only a puppet… a mere tool but you all ……have …….. the ………right ……..to …………choose." And with that Legato Bluesummers was gone.

Sora and the two girls were crying. Riku tried to comfort them, as Wolfwood went over to Vash.

"Stop moping and get up!" Screamed Wolfwood, kicking Vash in the leg.

"I…. killed …all… those… people….All of them…. They're All DEAD!" Vash cried out in pain.

GET OVER YOU GUYS WE DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE!!!! IN THIS WORLD IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!!! Wolfwood Yelled.

Meanwhile at the Castle that never was

"So it looks like Legato bit the big one." Said Frieza.

"Yes I will miss Legato's praises." Said the Proud Voice.

"I figured you would Pride. He always called you a superior being." Said Shishio with a smirk.

"Well, one can never tire of praise." Said Pride

"Yes Legato's cynical rants will be missed." Said Orochimaru.

"By the way Pride your master been absent for the past few meetings any idea why?" The mysterious voice asked.

"My master prefers that I speak on our behalf." Said Pride. "We could always send Envy or Gluttony if you'd prefer."

"No that's ok!" Said Frieza and Shishio quickly in unison.

Back on Planet Gunsmoke

"Sorry you guy's, but I have to face Knives alone." Vash stated in a serious tone.

"Well at least take this with you." Said Wolfwood giving Vash his cross.

"It's heavy." Vash whined.

"That's because it's so full of mercy." Wolfwood stated proudly.

"More like it's full of guns." Riku replied in a cynical manner.

After Riku's comment Wolfwood's cross began to glow and floated up in the air.

"Huh? What's happening to your cross?" Vash asked confused.

"I told you it was full of mercy." Wolfwood said a surprised matter as well.

Sora started giggling, "That means we have to leave now." Sora said. "You're cross is the key to the next world."

"Next world?" Wolfwood asked astonished.

"Wait before you leave take this." Vash said handing the two identical looking devices. "They're communicators… they don't work on this planet. Maybe they'll work in another world. This way if Riku and you lose each other you'll still be able to communicate."

"All right." Riku said taking one then tossing the other to Sora.

"Bye! We'll come back and visit soon!" Sora shouted happily.

Riku and Sora held up their keyblades to Wolfwood's floating cross and were instantly teleported.

"Good luck guys." Vash said even though they were gone.


	3. The Meiji Empire

Sora and Riku woke up to find themselves in another world yet again they looked around and found a man with a sword and red-orange hair tie back in a ponytail making him look quite feminine running towards them. He had a cross shaped scar on his cheek.

**THE MEIJI EMPIRE **

A boy could be seen on a gray hill overlooking a city. He was dressed in a black trench coat with the hood but not one belonging to the organization. The man spoke to his black and white cat. "It seems that the keyblade bearers have arrived. So now we just need to watch and report back. Then we'll be in isn't that right Liex?"

The cat meowed and started to lick his master's hand. Then suddenly Liex changed his mind and bit his master.

"Ow! Why do you always do this to me?!" The boy yelled trying to pry, Liex off his hand.

~~~~~~~~In the city~~~~~~~~

"Oro? What are you guy's just doing standing around? Shishio's men are going to burn down this whole city. The others already evacuated." A red haired man said.

"But who's Shishio?" Asked Sora.

"No time to explain just run!" Said the red haired man.

As the three of them ran, Sora noticed a huge battle ship. On the ship they could see Pete standing next to a man dressed in bandages wearing a purple kimono top over the bandages and a smiling boy looking about Sora and Riku's age if not younger in between them.

"So it seems it seems that Mr. Legato didn't have what it takes to defeat the keyblade bearer after all. I guess that just means he was weak. Right, Mr. Shishio?" The boy said to the bandaged man.

"That's right Soujiro. If you're strong you live if your weak you die." Said Shishio in a confident voice.

"Hey no offense, but Legato looked a lot stronger than you guys." Said Sora.

"Oh? I'll show you strong," said Shishio with a grin.

Shishio then snapped his finger and an instant later Soujiro was right behind Sora holding his Keyblade.

"You're to Slow." Taunted Soujiro.

"Perfect without his keyblade he's useless! Now we just have to deal with this Kenshin kid." Laughed Pete.

Just then the keyblade teleported back into Sora's hand.

"You were saying something Pete" Said Riku.

"No matter I'll deal with them myself," Soujiro said with a wicked smile. He drew his sword. "I'll take all three of you at once."

"Sora and I can handle this kid you worry about that Shishio" Riku told the man that Pete called Kenshin.

Kenshin tried to run on the water just as Soujiro had but sank after about ten feet screaming "Oro!"

"Guess that just leaves you two" said Soujiro smiling. Soujiro started running around Sora and Riku. The boy ran so fast neither Sora nor Riku's eyes could follow him.

"He's just too fast!" Sora yelled over to Riku.

"Don't worry Sora his speed probably makes up for his strength." Riku told Sora.

"Meaning?" Sora asked.

"Meaning once he gets tired he'll be easy to take down." Riku explained to Sora.

"Shall we take that theory of yours for a test run?" Soujiro asked still smiling. He then leaped in the air unsheathed his sword. Riku barely had any time to defend himself.

Sora took this opportunity to hit Soujiro from behind. "You're mine!" Sora said an inch away from Soujiro. The hit connected.

"Yet again too slow." Soujiro said smirking from behind Sora.

"Wait if you're here who did I hit?" Sora then looked down to see Riku holding his chest. "My God! Riku are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think so. Behind you Sora!" Riku screamed.

"You made me hurt Riku! Now you'll pay!" Sora yelled. Sora got up and stated to angrily swing at Soujiro.

It was no use Soujiro was just too quick for Sora to land a hit.

Sora turned to see Riku and then horror fell onto his face. Riku was surrounded by heartless. But Riku couldn't take all of them in his current state.

"I'll take care of these creatures." Kenshin yelled.

"Alright! Valor form!" Sora squalled. Nothing. " Valor form!" again nothing.

"Sora, you need Goofy to go into Valor form!" Riku yelled to Sora.

Kenshin had defeated the heartless and now joined Sora along with Riku. "Soujiro give up. You cannot fight all three of us at once. It's suicide!" Kenshin tried to reason with the smiling boy.

"Really? The three of you seem too out of breath to take on me." Soujiro replied.

All three attacked Soujiro at once only Kenshin was able to land a hit. Well three hits actually.

"You three are pretty good"' said Soujiro still smiling but now panting.

Just then an explosion was heard on Shishio's boat. A man holding two bombs in his hand had gotten on the boat. The man had black hair, wore bandage wrap around his chest with a white pants, and a white coat that had the Japanese symbol for evil on the back.

Upon closer inspection there was another man helping the white dressed man. The second man was dressed in blue holding a cigarette in-between his middle and index finger with black hair.

"Time to abandon ship!" yelled Pete.

"We'll meet again Battosai, keyblade bearer and whoever you are," said Shishio pointing to Riku. "Let's go Soujiro." After saying this, the two fled.

"You two fought pretty well. That you did." Said Kenshin smiling. "That was Shishio's strongest ally, Soujiro the Tekken."

"You did pretty well yourself. Kenshin, right?" Sora said crossing his arms in front like he always did when he was boasting.

"How did you know my name?" Kenshin asked surprised.

"Pete said it. Hi I'm Riku." Riku said no longer having to hold his side because he used magic to heal. He gestured to Sora. "This is-" Riku started.

"I'm Sora!" Sora said happily.

The man with the cigarette introduced himself as Saito and the other man as Sanosuke, well actually he called him rooster head.

"So we won!!" Sanosuke shouted, raising his fist happily.

"Not quite Shishio's still a threat." Saito stated.

"And he's got control over the heartless" said Sora.

"Is that what those things were?" Sanosuke asked. "They must have been trying to burn down all of Kyoto."

"No they were trying to roast smores," said a sarcastic Saito.

"Anyway…. Miss Misao and the others can handle things here. That they can." Kenshin interrupted.

"So, what is our next move?" Said Riku.

"We'll take Shishio's head back to Edo of course," said Saito with a smirk.

"No, we need him alive," said Kenshin.

"Yes if we catch him he could lead us to Maleficent. She's the one who's been supplying him with Heartless." Riku stated.

"What you gonna ask her out?" Sora joked.

"No way! But she might know why the Organization is still alive." Riku answered.

"Okay… Now I'm confused." Sanosuke announced.

"How's that different from any other moment in your pitiful existence?" Saito asked annoyed.

Before Sanosuke could reply Kenshin stepped between them. "Well it seems that Sora and Riku have some information on the new enemies, so they can probably fight them while we take on the Ten Swords."

"Right! Shishio here we come!" Sanosuke exclaimed.

"You're getting ahead of yourself, rooster head." Saito said as he tripped Sanosuke.

"Owww…I really don't like you." Sanosuke said with anger.

"Good. Feeling's mutual."

"Well, they seem to be good friends." Riku said sarcastically.

~~~~~Back at the Castle that Never Was~~~~

"So, what now? Oh Great Lord Shishio? Heheheha. More like great wash out, eh Mummy man." Said Frieza.

"Will you shut up Frieza we tried, ok!!" Shishio yelled.

"Never the less your plan has failed." Said the Mysterious voice.

"Monkey man's right." Frieza said.

"So what's your plan now Lord Shishio?" Asked Pete trying not to incur Shishio's wrath.

"It's simple. Now they will come to us." Said Shishio.

~~~~~Destiny Island~~~~~

Kairi was looking for Sora and Riku until a portal opened and a mysterious Priest with a staff appeared through it.

"It seems your friends are off in another world Kairi." He said.

"How do you know my name?" Kairi asked.

"That's a secret." Came the reply. "Any way if you want to find them you'll need to travel to other worlds and I can take you there"

"But how do I know if I can trust you?" Asked Kairi.

"Oh. You needn't worry about me. You can trust me. You see I am Xellos the mysterious priest." Xellos said winking at Kairi.

~~~~Meiji Era~~~~

The next day Sora, Riku, Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Saito arrived at Shishio's headquarters.

A woman dressed a rather revealing outfit that exposed her cleavage, came to greet them. "Hi my name is Yumi. I'll be your guide." Said the woman.

"Nice outfit." Sanosuke said giving Riku a nudge.

"Or lack of." Riku replied. The two started laughing until Saito bopped Sano on the head.

"Thank you." Yumi said, adjusting here outfit to show less skin.

"I didn't do it for you." Saito corrected.

"Hey! How come you only hit me?" Sano asked.

"Just shut up and get moving."

Yumi led them into Shishio's base where they found a muscular man dressed like a monk waiting for them.

"I am Anji of the ten swords." He said.

"I'll take care of this you guy's go on ahead." Said Sanosuke.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Sora asked.

"No." Saito said blowing out smoke. "I say we let rooster head earn his keep."

"Okay…" Sora sighed.

"I'm sure the man can handle this himself Sora. He might kid around but he looks serious about fighting this guy. I'm guessing they've meet before." Riku reassured Sora.

"Come on or we'll leave you behind." Saito said.

After many twists and turns that were definitely, unnecessary, the group came to a door.

"Be careful guys this lady's making it so we don't know how to find the exit if we need to retreat." Riku warned. "I've seen this room before… she wants to make sure we can't help Sanosuke."

Yumi then opened the door. The room was infested with heartless bearing samurai swords.

"So many at once?!" Kenshin said with a gasp.

"Riku, let's use that move we were practicing!" Sora yelled, the two heroes stood back to back and took out their weapons. The two locked arms and jumped in the air make a whirlwind that slammed the heartless at the walls. After the heartless were drawn to a minimum, the creatures began to flee.

"They're so fast!" Yumi gasped.

"Showoffs." Saito muttered.

"That was fun!" Sora beamed.

All of a sudden the group heard a voice from a balcony "I'll feed you later Liex stop biting me!" said the voice followed by a meow and then a loud bang.

They saw a boy dressed in black fall to the floor then his cat, Liex jumped on top of him.

"Is this one your fighters?" Saito asked Yumi.

"Nope never seen him the likes of him before," said Yumi.

"Ow… Oh!" The boy exclaimed

"What a loser." Riku said upon seeing the gracious entrance.

"Name yourself," said Saito drawing his sword towards him.

The man's green eyes stared right at them. "Well no need to get rough mister…. I am the great Kedrex newest member of the organization and this is my cat Liex."

"Wait if you're with the organization why aren't you wearing their uniform?" Sora inquired.

"Uh well actually I'm more of a member in training," Said Kedrex fiddling with his fingers. But they said if I spied on you guys with out being noticed, they'd let me join!"

"But I think you've been noticed, that you have." Said Kenshin sympathetically.

"Yeah you failed." Riku added.

"Uh yeah well I …." Kedrex said as he took out a communicator. "Xigbar I need some help."

As if on cue a dark portal appeared. Demyx, Saix and Xigbar came out.

"So how's your mission going noob?" asked Xigbar.

"What are you all doing in Lord Shishio's fortress?!" yelled Yumi.

"Now do you think that's polite shutting us down like that?" Xigbar asked.

"I hope you took some good notes newbie." Said Demyx.

"Oh don't worry I wrote some good stuff …so I can join now right?" Kedrex asked with glee.

"Wait… who told him he could join?" Saix asked.

Demyx whistled innocently.

"DEMYX!!!" Yelled Xigbar and Saix.

"Well with numbers 8, and 11 through 14 M.I.A, I thought we could use the extra help." Demyx voiced.

"How are you guys still alive?!" Yelled Sora.

"Ha! Wouldn't you like to know?" Xigbar replied.

"You know these guys?" asked Kenshin.

"Well I believe it is time we took our leave." Said Saix opening a portal. One by one they entered into the portal, vanishing from sight.

"…Ok what was that?" Asked Saito.

"I'm as stumped as you are. That I am." Kenshin replied.

Yumi led them back into the hall. After what seemed to be a couple minutes led them to a room with eyes painted everywhere, wall, floors, and ceiling. In the middle stood a black haired skinny man whose outfit also was decorated with eyes.

"Greetings I am Usui of the ten swords." Said the man inside. After entering the group noticed Usui was blindfolded. "Well I see there are still four of you left not bad at all."

"How can you see with that blind fold on?" Sora asked.

"He's blind you fool, he can't!" Yelled Yumi.

"I'll take him I've fought blindfolded before." Riku suggested.

"You'll need my help he's just as strong as the smiling one you fought before. Battosai this one could get ugly you'd better take the children and go." Saito said.

"WHO ARE CALLING CHILDREN!?" Yelled Sora, angered.

"Just go Sora," said Riku.

"Alright we're counting on you two. That we are." Kenshin left followed by a hesitant Sora.

After Yumi took Kenshin and Sora out of the room Saito spoke. "I thought I told the children to go." He said to Riku

"So sorry, but you're not getting rid of me that easily." Riku smirked.

"Perish!" Usui said taking out his weapon and charging at the two.

Saito and Riku jumped to opposite sides, dodging the attack. Usui continues lunging at Riku. Riku drew his sword to get in a hit only to have it countered by a shield made out of a tortoise shell, with an eye painted in the middle of it.

"Gatotsu 2nd style!" Saito said unleashing an attack on Usui's back.

"Gaughhh!" Usui screamed coughing up blood. "You cannot defeat-"

Before Usui could finish his sentence Riku punctured Usui's stomach, staining all three male shirts with blood.

"I lost and it wasn't even to Shishio." Usui said breathing his last breath.

"Kid." Saito said turning to Riku. "I know, you know the way back to where Rooster Head is. Go find him and meet up with me at the final battle. I have some official police work to do now."

"It's Riku, see you than Saito." Riku said waving. "….Wait! You're a police officer?"

"Yes I am. Alright Riku see you there." Saito said leaving in another direction.

~~~~~Back to Sora~~~~~

As they were approaching the next room Kenshin stopped and faced a different room to the side.

"Huh? Why are you stopping Kenshin?" Sora asked stopping as well.

"Aoshi's in there." Was all Kenshin said.

"Who?" Asked Sora.

"A man I fought against. I also promised a young girl who helped me, Miss Misao, I would bring him back." Kenshin explained as he opened the door. The room was a type of library with a sofa in the back where a man sat.

The man wore a purple shirt and purple pants with a white trench coat over it. He carried two Japanese swords, kodachi to be exact. The man had cold, blue eyes that glared at the intruders.

"Legato?!" Sora yelped. The man defiantly looked like Legato, they both made Sora want to shiver.

The man got up and started to walk toward them, eyes locked onto Kenshin. The man spoke. It was a cold voice that matched his eyes. "I know not of any Legato, whom you speak of. What I do know is that Battosai and I have a score to settle."

"Looks like we got a two on two fight," said Pete appearing behind Aoshi.

"Just don't get in my way," replied Aoshi. Aoshi drew his two Kodachi's and ran towards Sora and Kenshin.

They both parried his swords but before they could counter Pete hurled one of his bombs at them. Aoshi jumped on to one of the bookshelves while the bomb hit Sora and Kenshin.

"Aughh, smoke! Watch out Kenshin." Sora said, but it was futile because they could not recover in time from the explosion as Aoshi dived down at Kenshin full force.

"This is for my fallen comrades." Aoshi spoke. Aoshi continued to go at Kenshin, while Sora was chasing Pete around.

"You know that this is not what your men would want you to become like this. You're just becoming Shishio's pawn." Kenshin informed Aoshi.

"I plan on joining my men after placing your head on their grave."

"What about Miss Misao? She's still alive and waiting for me to bring you back to Okina's house!" Kenshin yelled, trying to stop Aoshi. By blocking one of Aoshi's swords with his own.

"…. It doesn't matter anymore to me…." Aoshi said only a bit louder than a whisper. "She'll live through it." Aoshi said while he swung his other sword at Kenshin.

"Not if Shishio's plans go through." Kenshin said stepping up to grab Aoshi's other sword with his bare hand. Kenshin looked fiercely at Aoshi with his eyes. "Aoshi Wake Up!"

All this time Sora and Pete were still battling but Kenshin's yell caused them to stop and look at the two samurai Aoshi tried putting more force on the blade halted by Kenshin's blade. Aoshi said nothing.

"If you won't come to your senses, I'll make you, Shinimori Aoshi!" Kenshin yelled using Aoshi's full name. Kenshin quickly released his grip on both of Aoshi's swords, jumping back then running with three quick steps, forward shouting, "Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki!"

After the impact Aoshi fell to the floor. At the same time Pete ran away, muttering, "That's that new move. I got to hurry and tell Lord Shishio about this."

"That's right you better run away and don't come back!" Sora yelled to Pete's retreating figure, while pulling down one eyelid and sticking his tongue out.

Kenshin giggled at Sora's childish action then turned to Aoshi. "Aoshi, I was only stronger than you for a second," said Kenshin, back to his old self, smiling.

"That was one fucking long second, Battosai." Aoshi replied.

"Why don't you come with us? We could use your help capturing Shishio." Sora suggested

"I need some time to recover but I'll catch up with you soon." Aoshi answered.

"Hurry up or I'll leave the two of you behind!" Yumi yelled angered about how the group kept beating them. Yumi took out a pocket watch, studied for a bit then continued walking.

"Well, see you later!" Sora said smiling to Aoshi.

After the three of them left Aoshi looked up at the ceiling and said. "What a strange kid. One moment I'm about to kill his friend, then I'm on the ground and he acts like it never happened, but I guess that just makes him more like the Battosai."

When Pete reached Shishio's office he was greeted by a man called Houji he wore business suit with a jacket on top. "So did you observe any of there techniques?" Asked Houji.

"Yeah! Well it was kinda like… y'know it was… uh… I couldn't really see it." Pete said out of breath.

Houji slammed his hands on his desk in frustration. Soujiro just laughed. "Silly Pete." He said still laughing

"Well all the ten swords we sent off were captured." Houji Informed Pete.

"So what we do now Lord Shishio?" Asked Pete.

"Don't worry. All it means is that they were weak. But I can take it from here." Said Soujiro. With that he ran off, seemingly vanishing.

"Boy does anything ever bring that Soujiro kid down?" Pete inquired.

"Joy is the only emotion he feels." Said Shishio. "Ten years ago he lost the ability to feel any other emotion."

"So he's just like those nobodies."

"I suppose so."

~~~~~Hallways~~~~~

"Here you will fight the last and strongest of Ten Swords." Yumi told a pretty badly wounded Kenshin and Sora. Sora was too exhausted from the run and Pete's bomb attacks to use a healing spell.

"Sora! Hey!" A voice called out. Kenshin and Sora turned around to see Riku along with Sanosuke.

"Riku, Sano, you're alright!" Sora said beaming, until he noticed blood on both Riku and Sanosuke's shirts. "You're both bleeding!" Sora screamed.

"Hate to break it to you kid but you're bleeding a bit too. Oh also don't worry here about Riku, it isn't his blood." Sano said calming Sora.

"Then whose is it?… Don't tell me is Saito …dead?!"

"I wish we were that lucky, but apparently the bastard's still alive." Sano muttered.

"Ahem!" Yumi said as she opened up the door.

Inside was Soujiro, smiling. "Ah welcome." Soujiro said. "I must say I've been looking foreword to this." He added. "Although it puzzles me how some one so strong can hold on to something as foolish as not killing. Oh and we were just informed your friends at the Aoi-Ya beat the rest of the Ten Swords… So I'm the only one left, meaning you needn't worry about time"

Sano, Sora, and Riku all drew their weapons.

"Everyone put down your weapons." Kenshin said in a strong voice. "Soujiro deserves to fight me alone. The rest of you stay back and rest for the final battle."

"But, you already fought Aoshi, you need the rest." Sora said.

"That Aoshi bastard is here? too" Sano asked angrily.

"Wait. I'm missing something." Riku said confused.

"I think… I'm the only one that can beat Soujiro. The boy is so fast; numbers won't help in this fight. So please rest." Kenshin said turning to the three smiling. "Soujiro, I'm ready!"

Soujiro started running so fast that only Kenshin could see him. When Soujiro attacked he seemed to come at Kenshin from all sides. "How can he move so fast?" Riku asked finally.

"Soujiro posses 'Shukuchi', which is beyond God-like speed. I on the other hand only posses 'Shinsoku' which is God-speed." Kenshin answered, barely dodging Soujiro's sword.

"And yet Himura-san that was not Shukuchi." Soujiro said smiling.

"Himura-san?" Sora said confused.

"Kenshin is his real name, but Himura is his family name." Sano informed.

"That was three steps before Shukuchi. Now I will use two steps short of the Shukuchi." Soujiro said as he disappeared from even Kenshin's sight because of his speed.

"Kuzu Ryusen!" With this attack Kenshin would be able to strike at all directions… but Soujiro surprised everyone by appearing behind Kenshin. Soujiro stroked fast slashing Kenshin across the back. But Kenshin still stood.

"Kenshin!" Sora and Sano yelled.

"However strong he maybe…There's no way he defeat Lord Shishio or me. Himura-san uses his sword to protect the weak, vowing never to kill. That is his fatal weakness." Soujiro informed the others. "But if helping the weak were even possible… …Why wasn't I protected, back then?"

"Boy!" Yumi yelled. "Finish him with the next strike!"

"Oh, don't worry." Soujiro said still smiling. "But if I waste my best move on that weakling… I'd only get annoyed. I finish it with one step short of the Shukuchi."

Soujiro again jumped into action. This time he was so fast he was able to run on the ceiling and walls, attacking from everywhere. There was nowhere to run. Kenshin had to fight.

"The strong eat the flesh of the weak." Soujiro said behind Kenshin. "The strong live and the weak die." He then spoke again from all the way across the large room.

"You speak of not killing. Protecting the weak." Soujiro continued. "That's a lie. Back then… …when I needed help… why were you nowhere to be found?"

Soujiro used his sword but Kenshin blocked him. "If a sword can protect the weak… where were you to protect me?"

"Back then?" Sora questioned.

"What's he talking about?" Riku asked just as confused.

"Wait! The kid's is starting to feel emotion." Sano said.

"No one was there to protect me! What protection I had was the truth in Lord Shishio taught me-and in one sharp sword!" Soujiro yelled. Soujiro attacked but this time Kenshin avoided the hit easily.

"Huh, what just happened?" Sora asked.

"I knew it!" Sano said. "If there's emotion, any of it… he can read the moves- no matter how fast the opponent is."

Kenshin had his sword in front of Soujiro's face. "What are you doing?! You don't mean to let me live?" Soujiro said smile now off his face.

"This one tries very hard to remember, but… he cannot recall the 'back then' you refer to. Even so…" Kenshin said removing his sword from the boy. "If it's not too late… can there be another chance?"

Soujiro cracked, while holding his head and screaming.

"… Soujiro… cracked…" Yumi said in disbelief.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH! Himura-san… you are an impediment. Your existence… hhh…is an impediment. I go crazy fighting you! I don't care what's right, or wrong! I'll kill you with the very next strike!!"

Soujiro spun around and took a battojustu stance. "This is the only move I've named. Shunten-satsu. 'Instant heaven kill.' You die before the pain strikes."

"Can you do it with your mind so clouded?" Kenshin asked.

"So confident."

"I can't watch." Sora said spinning around.

"Then don't!" Riku yelled completely absorbed in the fight.

Sora turned back around to stick his tongue out at Riku.

"Okay then…" Kenshin said. "Let's try this." Kenshin then sheathed his sword and got into a battojutsu stance, for his ultimate move, Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki.

"You're serious." Soujiro said.

When their blades connected Soujiro's sword shattered upon impact and when that happened he fell to the floor.

"So you were the one who was right all along." Soujiro said a smile returning to his face.

"No what's right or wrong can't be determined just by the out come of a fight. It's something you have to discover for your self." Kenshin replied.

"You're much more demanding than Shishio san." Soujiro laughed.

"So who will be taking on Shishio?" Asked Sanosuke.

"I'm the least injured so I think I should take him." Suggested Riku.

"I'm worried you might over do it Riku. Besides I have some things I need to ask him about." Said Sora.

Yumi lead them to the arena where Shishio was waiting.

"You guys look pretty beat up are you sure you can still fight?" Asked Shishio

"You're the one that's in bandages." Said Sora. "Any way Shishio there's something I need to ask you."

"Ha if you have something to ask, ask it with your keyblade and I'll answer you with this!!!"

Said Shishio striking Sora with his Sword. The sword ignited flames and Sora was both cut and burned with one strike. Sora then struck Shishio with his keyblade but Shishio easily recovered. He grabbed Sora's keyblade pulling him forward then hit him in the chin with an upper cut.

Kenshin then attacked with one of his signature moves. Shishio however easily stopped the attack.

You already should me this move before remember once I've seen an attack it will no longer work against me. Said Shishio.

Well I bet you've never seen this move before water. Said Sora firing his attack.

"Ah that was refreshing thanks for the cold water maybe next time you could make me a hot spring." Mocked Shishio

Perfect Shishio will be able to fight even longer now that his body has had some relief. Thought Yumi.

Shishio grabbed Sora lifting him up with one hand using his sword with the other he slashed at his gauntlet creating an explosion that hit Sora instantly knocking him to the floor.

Amazing he must have had gunpowder tucked under his Gauntlet and used the friction from his sword to ignite it. Said Houji

Your turn Battosai. Said Shishio with a wicked grin. He then grabbed Kenshin and bit into his shoulder blood spattered everywhere and Kenshin fell to the floor.

Sora then jumped up attacking Shishio from above but Shishio once again parried. As Sora landed their blades met once again.

Where's Maleficent hiding? Sora demanded.

Don't worry when I'm sure the lord of the underworld will gladly answer your question.

Shishio responded. Their blades still connected.

You mean Hades is a part of this plan too? Asked Sora swinging his keyblade at Shishio wildly.

Hades what are you talking about? Shishio asked.

They continued to battle until the weakened Sora collapsed.

Ha I'll have your head for a trophy keyblade bearer.

Then Maleficent will grant me control of this world.

Letting your guard down after defeating a wounded man and a child Shishio Makoto your head belongs to me! Saito yelled Striking Shishio in the head.

Although it was a direct hit Shishio was barley injured. Shishio pulled the bandages off from where Saito had struck revealing a metal headband around his forehead.

Saito used his gatotsu styles 1-3 every one of them failed until he tried

"Gatotsu zero style!"

"Hmm I wasn't expecting a full blank gatotsu." Shishio admitted as he slashed Saito's legs. "Most impressive."

"You dropped your guard again!" Saito yelled as he launched himself forward.

Shishio grabbed the blade. "Dropped my guard what are you talking about? This is what you call composer!" Shishio said with a wicked grin as he stabbed into Saito's arm with his fingers.

Sanosuke then attacked Shishio but was easily thwarted.

Guess that leaves just you and me Riku but it doesn't have to be this way you know.

Pete told me you were once in league with Maleficent and the original Hellfire club well how about joining the new Hellfire club and helping us in our conquest of everything!!!

No I'll never join you!!

That's a shame you'd make a fine Samurai.

Riku drew his sword and slashed at Shishio. Their blades connected.

"I'll have you know I won't go down as easily as Usui and the other weaklings."

"Weaklings those were your comrades." Riku stated

Shishio once again used the gun powder tucked into his gauntlet to both slash and burn Riku. Then Pete tossed one his bombs at Riku knocking him down. Then Aoshi arrived and although he was injured from his fight with Kenshin he was able to hold Shishio of long enough for Riku to get up and use cure on everyone else.

Everyone attacked Shishio

Shishio then collapsed on the ground As Riku ran towards him to make the final blow Yumi blocked the way.

"Please show mercy he's suffered enough!" Yumi pleaded.

Just tell us where Maleficent is hiding ok.

I don't know Pete said it was a world that was never was.

Well that sure makes sense. Saito stated sarcastically

You mean the world that never was? Asked Sora.

That's right Maleficent told us that she'd take over after we beat the organization. Said Riku

Stop telling them our secrets!! Demanded Pete.

Be silent ogre. Said Aoshi as he and Saito drew their swords towards him.

Yes sir. Pete said cowardly.

Who else is in the new hellfire club?

There's a creepy snake guy called Orochimaru a loud one that Shishio always fights with called Frieza and then there's Nar…ah!

To every ones shock Shishio had gotten up and stabbed Yumi, his sword went right through her and into Riku.

"Riku you let your guard down." Said Shishio

"Shishio you'd betray the one you love just to win a battle!" Said Kenshin.

"Betray? She understood me better than anyone else and I her."

"I'm so happy that I was finally useful and it was in Shishio's most important fight. I'll be waiting for you in the next world please win."

As Kenshin and Shishio's blades connected Sora launched a fire attack from his key blade. It was a direct and Shishio's body ignited. Thus ended Makoto Shishio a mad man wrapped in fire vanished in the flames laughing all the way to the underworld. All that was left of him and Yumi was the pocket watch she kept. The watch began to glow and Sora sealed it with his key blade. When he had finished Hoji and Pete were missing.

"Where did they go?" Sora asked.

"Oro I was to busy looking at the glowing watch." Said Kenshin

"The ogre probably used some magic to escape." Said Aoshi "As for Hoji"...."

"Hahahahahaha I'm going to blow up this fortress no one will know of lord Shishio's defeat! Then lord Shishio will be the winner! My lord we will all be seeing you again as we conquer the next world!" Said a manic Hoji.

"Lets get out of here!" Yelled Sano

"Sorry other worlds are calling lets go Sora" Said Riku

"But what about the others?" Said Sora

"We'll be fine you have your means of escape we'll find ours." Saito stated.

Sora and Riku were telaported to a strange gate when it opened there was a room filled with eyes strange black hands came out of it and grabed Riku.


End file.
